robloxgamesmoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Common Events (Wild Savanna)
Wild Savanna is a game full of players socialising. There are different events that can occur. KOSers Common KOSers are one of the most common problems in a Wild Savanna server. KOSers (also known as sportkillers or attackers) are basically players that run around and attack/kill everything they see for no reason, other than for their own enjoyment. They can KOS alone or in packs. Buffalo Attacks Sometimes, a random buffalo will run up to a group of players peacefully hanging out at a lake (usually the big lake surrounded by trees) and then the buffalo will attack all the animals for no reason. They can be very dangerous, however a pride of lions or another buff can fight back and counter the KOSer buff. Weaker animals, such as cheetahs, impalas, gazelles and storks should just run away from the buff until stronger animals kill it, otherwise they will be targeted for being easy to kill. Crocodile Attacks Crocodile attacks are pretty common - usually, a crocodile will lurk in a pond surrounded by lots of animals (most commonly the big lake surrounded by trees) and then randomly drag animals down into the water. Crocodile basks are common, and they usually attack in groups. All KOSer crocodiles target weaker animals (cheetahs, impalas, gazelles, storks, etc), but others also choose to target the stronger animals (buffs, lions, etc) as well. Crocodiles that kill other crocodiles are rare, but it is not unheard of. Crocodile KOSers are best countered with buffs and lions, hence why some crocodiles rarely attack them. A pride of lions can easily take down crocodiles, and so can a skilled buff. Crocodiles can also take down each other fairly well. Aggressive Lion Prides Lion prides are extremely common. You can find them in almost every server. Prides are a group of lions who live together. The number of lions vary, though most prides contain around 5-8 lions, and sometimes are accompanied by buffs or leopards. Some prides of lions are friendly, though others are more aggressive - they will kill everything that isn't a lion. If an impala wanders into their territory (usually the big lake surrounded by trees), the impala will be tackled and killed immediately. Sometimes the lions will even attack buffs and crocs. It can even reach the point where lions only accept a certain gender, most commonly, a "female-only" pride where all male lions will be attacked, however this is extremely rare. If there is an aggressive lion pride in your server, just stay away from them. Gnu/Topi Attacks A bit like a buff attack, except with a gnu or topi. A single lone lion can easily kill a gnu/topi, or drive one away. Rarer, due to these animals being weaker than buffs, and easier to kill, however, KOSers might use these over buffs due to having faster speed. Pathetic Attackers Pathetic Attackers are animals who attack other animals they see, but don't actually kill them. Most commonly a weaker animal, most commonly a cheetah. The attacker will run up to a group of animals, and attack them for no reason, then run away. They will keep doing this, taunting the other animals until someone kills them, or they go away. Usually harmless, but are very annoying. Leopard Attacks Some leopards will randomly attack lion prides and other groups of peaceful animals for no reason. They usually target lion prides, but can go on a rampage if they feel like it. They are very noisy, and are also easy for a lone lion to kill, making KOSer leopards nothing more than a pathetic pest. War Zone (Uncommon) This happens when the whole server decides to fight each other. You can usually hear the sound of animals attacking, and it usually takes place at the lake surrounded by trees. There will be animals all attacking and killing each other, and dead animals all over the place. Often happens over disputes in the chat, or disputes over territory or animal species. If a war happens, try to stay away, otherwise you may be killed or attacked randomly. Notable/Interesting Person Joining (Rare) Sometimes, a notable/interesting person will join the server. This person can be: * LudicrousCunningFox, or any other notable developer. * A Youtuber, for example, if DanTDM or Flamingo were to join the server. * A famous roblox user, for example, if Alexnewtron were to join. * A roblox moderator, if one were to join. * A Wild Savanna "regular" - don't usually get the same hype as an actual celebrity, but some people will get excited for their arrival. Outside of Wild Savanna, they are seldom known. * A guest * A person with an unusual username, for example, if this user joined the server.